dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Aanya/History
History She was just a baby when her mothers left on their ill-fated journey into Xadia, where Avizandum killed them. After which, she was assigned a regent who would rule in her name until she came of age. At some point, she dismissed her regent and decided to rule on her own.Book Two, Chapter 5:"Breaking the Seal" As a child ruler, she had gained many enemies, and survived several coups, assassination attempts, and conspiracies against her. She overcame them all and proved be be a capable ruler, as well as setting the precedent that her rule is not to be trifled with. Book Two - Sky Breaking the Seal Queen Aanya attends the summit of the pentarchy at the summons of the supposed regent of Katolis, Lord Viren. As she is the last to enter, Viren asks why her regent didn't come in her place, insisting that the subject he was about to reveal should only be a concern for adults. Aanya cheekily points out that she is a crown without an adult and he was an adult without a crown. As the summit begins, Viren states that after centuries of fighting amongst themselves, the five Human Kingdoms managed to enter an era of peace that is threatened by Xadia, which sent Moonshadow Elves to assassinate King Harrow, amassing Sunfire Elves at the Border and dragons were flying above Katolian towns. Convinced that Xadia meant to wipe out humanity, he encourages the kings and queens of the pentarchy to unite with Katolis against Xadia. While the rest of the pentarchy agrees to a military alliance, which was only possible if it was unanimous, Aanya remains undecided. This upsets Viren, who stats an adult would make strong decisions for their kingdom. Aanya firmly refuses to commit her forces to face unknown dangers based on Viren's two-minute speech, further adding that they all shouldn't blindly follow Viren. Though Viren tries apologizing for his rash outburst, Aanya wisely states that as a child ruler, she has to survive coups, conspiracies, and assassinations against her throne, yet she is quick to recognize that Viren is trying to subtly threaten her. Viren then begins to recall a story of how Katolis and Duren worked together against a terrible famine nine years ago. When he mentions that her mothers, Queens Annika and Neha, approached King Harrow for aid, this deeply affects Aanya, as she clutches the necklace around her neck. Heart of a Titan After Viren concludes his tale with the heroic sacrifice of Aanya's mothers and Queen Sarai, Aanya thanks him for telling of the courage of the parents she never knew. Though Viren tries extending his offer to join him, insisting that her mothers would've done the same, Aanya still refuses. She acknowledges that Duren remains forever indebted to Katolis, but she won't send her armies to fight and die in his war. Frustrated, Viren turns to King Ahling to convince Aanya to reconsider, but the child queen's arguments have instead swayed the pentarchy to turn their back on Viren. Angered, Viren proclaims them cowards and traitors, vowing they would all regret ignoring his warnings when Xadia attacks their sides of the Border, and storms out. Book Three - Sun The Final Battle Aanya had survived Viren's plan to attack the monarchs of the other human kingdoms. She leads her army across The Border into Xadia, following Viren's and Prince Kasef's unified forces. Just as Kasef is about to kill Callum, Aanya shoots an arrow through his hand. This is followed by her unleashing two more arrows through his head and chest, killing him. She then orders her army to launch a volley of arrows at Viren's army before charging in. Later, she is joined by her army, Opeli, Gren, Corvus, Barius, and the "cowards" that Viren had sent away, who all engage in combat once again. Later, she talks to a few people and then watches Zubeia awaken with the others. References }} Navigation Category:Histories